balladofwilsonfandomcom-20200213-history
Jimmy Dudeson
Jimmy Dudeson is a Hocus and leads a group of followers known as The Jimmy Dudeson Singers. He is a self-styled "Reveredman" and uses the title "The Revered". Dudeson is a master manipulator with a grandiose ideals concerning his power and importance. He prefers to have other people do the heavy lifting while he looks for opportune moments to improve his position. Skills and Powers Frenzy Dudeson has a knack for temporarily turning mobs into hordes of mindless thralls, which has saved him and his pals from numerous sticky situations. Notable Uses *barely remember this... Drove the townspeople of East Harrow into a gang in order to fight ???. The loss of life during the narrowly victorious battle allowed Dudeson to gain control of the town through the comandeering of the property of the dead. *Before his detainment during a banquet at the Kingdom of South Harrow he drove the nobles into a murderous frenzy in order to escape. This led to the dissolution of the kingdom. *During the Insurrection of the Basses he drove the rebels to turn over their leader, Abondo, and his father to Dudeson's judgement and punishement. *Right before the failed song that resulted in The Conjoining of East Harrow, Dudeson drove the townsfolk into a defensive furor necessary to try to open a large portal into the Psychic Maelstrom. Charismatic Dudeson's manipulative talents come primarily from his ability to connect with others on a wierd mental level. Direct-Brain Whisper Projection Dudeson has developed a way to use his mind as a weapon, dealing physical damage solely through the power of thought. Notable Uses *Dudeson tried to defend himself from Crudhammer with this power while stuck in the mass of people during The Conjoining of East Harrow. Healing Touch Dudeson discovered the seed of this ability when forced to try to heal one of The Falcons who was injured in Value's Hospital. With it, Dudeson can heal and stabalize minor injuries by channeling his mental powers into his hands and touching the patient. History Early Days Not much is known about Jimmy Dudeson's early days or the foundation of The Jimmy Dudeson Singers. The earliest tales of his exploits feature him and the singers working to save a settlement called Barbecue's Pit. There are two differing accounts: one told by Dudeson himself about how managed to save as many survivors as he could from an undefined calamity; and the other told by the few non-Singer survivors about how the calamity was of Dudeson's own making and led to his hasty abandonment of The Pit. Season 1 What is known, however, is he and The Singers were traveling through the wastes on the brink of death before being happened upon by Marilyn and his carrivan of vehicles. They were given a lift to the settlement of East Harrow (with The Gas Oasis Incident occuring on the way there) where The Singers attempted to find jobs and Dudeson began sermonizing daily in the town square. The Usurpation of East Harrow The Brief Vassaldom of East Harrow The Execution of the Traitor Wilson at the Hands of The Reveared Jimmy Dudeson Season 2 A Crudhammer Appears Hunks and His Chunks The Blue Pepper Crisis Crudhammer the Betrayor The Insurrection of the Bases The Assault on Toad's Mannor II The Conjoining of East Harrow Category:Characters Category:Player Characters Category:Main Characters